Cuando un chico ama a otro chico
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Ted Altman es un chico normal enamorado de Billy Kaplan, un chico increible, gentil, guapo, cariñoso, sencillo, modesto... así es como lo ve él. Lo que Ted descubrirá es que está enamorado de alguien que ha idealizado. Después de conocer la verdad sobre al que por las noches llaman "Bruja" ¿seguirá luchando por ganar su amor?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de MARVEL comics.**

**Es un universo alternativo, espero que les guste. Es que para mi hermana y para mi, Billy Kaplan es un engatusador! :3. Es un fic de verdadero amor.**

Hacia mucho calor y los chicos solo querían divertirse, compraron unas cervezas y llamaron al resto del equipo de basquetball. Al principio Teddy se negó a ingerir cerveza con ellos, no era muy apegado a la diversión bajo "estupifacientes" como los llamaba él, pero pudo más la presión social "anda Ted, o ¿te regaña tu mami?" "¿qué pasa tío? Qué no eres hombrecito ya?". Sí lo era. Lo demostraría. Ya le había costado mucho integrarse al círculo de chicos populares, no lo iba a arruinar por las restricciones morales que pudiese tener, ya luego se enfrentaría a su conciencia.

Lamentablemente no fue un buen día para olvidarse de sus buenas costumbres.

En el mismo parque, y en dirección hacia la bola de borrachos musculosos, iban caminando dos mellizos. Nada especial si no fueras Ted Altman, porque uno de ellos, cabello oscuro, ojos penetrantes, era su amor platónico y estaba por verlo idiotizado bajo el influjo del alcohol.

William y Thomas se quedaron quietos dudando si deberían pasar por ese lugar, necesitaban cruzar para llegar al otro lado de la calle pero, después de discutirlo entre ellos, decidieron dar la vuelta y buscar otro pasillo por donde caminar. Teddy apenas pudo suspirar aliviado cuando el capitán del equipo, Greg, lanzó un piropo malintencionado hacia el par de hermanos.

Theodore lo miró sorprendido y enfadado, no esperaba que su capitán sacara lo poco gay que tenía cuando se emborrachaba (pero ya en otra ocasión lo había tratado de besar).

-¿qué? – le respondió a la mirada- ¿acaso no sabes quien es ese moreno?

-Es William Kaplan, del instituto "B"…

-Ahh si, pues también le conocen como Wiccan.

-¿?

-Ya sabes… "en las noches".

Teddy no quiso indagar más en ese estado, tal vez terminaría a golpes con su capitán (a quien seguramente no le costaría nada dejarlo en el piso) y no quería armar un espectáculo, además, la reacción de Billy no había sido negativa, se lo había tomado con humor y se había girado para responder con un guiño al piropo.

Al día siguiente y más calmado, Ted empezaba a preguntarse cómo le haría para retomar el tema con su capitán. No quería parecer impertinente y mucho menos interesado. Ya le habían contado como "curaban" a los homosexuales en las duchas del equipo y no quería ni siquiera que pensaran en él como una futura víctima.

Se encontró con Greg en el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio. Lo alcanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Hey Greg… que… ¿qué hay para hoy?

-Pues, no habrá entrenamiento, los chicos saldremos con las porristas. No pongas esa cara Teddy-boy! Ya tendrás a tu porrista algún día. Jejeje, ¡ellas son lo mejor que le pasa al equipo aparte de la victoria, por supuesto!

-Ah… y… qué haremos… digo, es noche de chicos ¿no?

-Cierto!, había olvidado…-luego con cara de complicidad agregó – Tu debut.. ¿nooo?

-Eh?

-Los chicos me dijeron que les contaste que nunca has "tenido" una chica… ¿cómo está eso teddy-boy? Creí que con un nombre tan cariñosito como el tuyo no te faltarían chicas que te abrazen.

-Bueno, no me llamo Teddy … y ahmm… no estaba pensando en ello, más bien, ayer…

-¿Qué pasó ayer?... ahh! Lo de la bruja?! Te gustó la bruja!?

Ted sintió que el color se le iba a la cara, no sabía bien por qué llamaba Greg a William "la bruja" o "Wiccan" pero no reaccionaría hasta tener lo que quería: información.

-¡vamos Teddy-boy! No tienes que ponerte tan rojo. –Luego, se le acercó al oído y le susurró – _mañana iremos a ver a la bruja, te lo prometo._

Diciendo eso se retiró después de darle una palmada en el trasero.

Teddy se quedó pensativo. _"Mañana iremos a ver a la bruja" "te lo prometo"… "te lo prometo"_

_Greg me ha prometido que iremos… a verlo… ¿acaso sabe dónde vive? Y… ¿porqué no le pareció raro que me llamara la atención?..._ _tal vez en verdad tiene buenas intenciones este Greg… _

Esa noche Teddy no pudo dormir. Pasó toda la noche pensando en qué debería vestir, qué debería decir. No podía creer la gran suerte de que su amigo Greg le dijo que le presentaría a William. Se puso a repasar todo lo que sabía de el pelinegro: Sabía que era la estrella del instituto "B", todo el mundo sabía quien era, al parecer era un buen chico, carismático, sabía llevarse con todos, tenía más amistades varones que chicas, bueno, las chicas siempre son más celosas cuando un chico es más brillante que ellas; qué más… no hacía deporte, al menos no en la escuela, pero a los profesores parecía importarle más su intelecto que su condición física (la cual era perfecta en las pocas ocasiones que le miraba en la clase de natación, que era la única a la que asistía de vez en cuando), siempre tenía las mejores notas, pero nunca participaba en olimpiadas de conocimiento, probablemente era humilde en cuanto a su intelecto. Teddy no pudo evitar sonrojarse y suspirar: la mayor parte de lo que conocía eran puras suposiciones pero, ¿cómo podría equivocarse? Casi todas sus hipótesis estaban confirmadas por una o dos fuentes del mismo colegio. Eso si, pocos se animaban a hablarle directamente de él, nuevamente Teddy suponía que era porque William era tan humilde que no le gustaba que los demás le dieran fama. ¡Tan buen muchacho!. Como dato importante había que mencionar que William tenía un hermano mellizo, todo lo contrario a él. Una verdadera bomba, no estudiaba y siempre acompañaba a William a la salida del instituto. Algunos decían que en la escuela de donde venían él había plantado una bomba y por eso lo habían expulsado. Un verdadero sociópata. Bueno Ted no conocía ningún sociópata personalmente pero estaba seguro de que Thomas era uno.

Cuando regresó a su habitación después de ese viaje mental por sus suposiciones se dio cuenta de que ya se le había hecho tarde para la primera hora de su clase. Le mandó un mensaje a Greg de que no iría al colegio pero, si estaba de acuerdo, le vería en su casa a las 7. De respuesta recibió la indicación de que se vieran a las 9 de la noche en la fuente del parque.

Nuevamente la atención de Ted se dirigió a su ropero. No tenía nada "decente" que ponerse, nada útil para una primera buena impresión. Ya se había cruzado varias veces con William en el camino pero éste nunca se había percatado de su presencia. Y uno de los retos era caerle bien al hermano.

-Aghh! Teddy!- Se regaño a si mismo en voz alta- Solo voy a conocerlo… no es como si me le fuera a proponer justo ahora… justo… ¿¡Qué debo ponerme!?

Se recostó en la cama soñando despierto con el momento en que se conocerían.

-_"Hola… soy Theodore Altman… puedes llamarme Ted…"_

_-"Ted es un nombre muy corto, pero Theodore es muy largo, ¿te parece bien si te digo Teddy?_

_-"Teddy es perfecto, saliendo de tus labios…"_

"_Y un romántico beso…"_

Aún tendría que pensar en cómo se desharía de Greg. Pero eso era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Despertó porque su celular estaba sonando. Se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Alcanzó a contestar la llamada.

-¿si?

-¡por fin Teddy-boy! Ni porque te voy a hacer un favor!,¿ya estás listo?

-pero apenas son las seis… dijiste que a las nueve, ¿no?

-Pues si, pero no consideré que me quedaría sin dinero en mi tarjeta, ¡ve ahora mismo con la tuya al banco para que retires algo de dinero! ¡Vamos a necesitar una buena cantidad!

-O-Ok

La voz de Greg sonaba en sentido de urgencia y un poco de molestia, cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que tenía 13 llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes. Se sintió mal por ello, Greg estaba ayudándolo y él había sido descuidado.

_Mucho dinero dijo… ¿iremos a cenar a algún restaurante caro?_ Greg no era de los que gastaban dinero a lo tonto en cosas que no le interesaban, seguramente por eso le pidió a él que sacara el dinero.

Casi al mismo tiempo que introducía la tarjeta en el cajero su celular zumbó nuevamente, esta vez era un mensaje con unos números: xx. Era la cantidad solicitada por Greg. Una tremenda grosería para cualquier estudiante promedio que se mantenía con una beca del gobierno y un poco de caridad de su madre. Pero Esa noche teddy no era un estudiante promedio, era un estudiante a punto de conocer a ese ángel llamado William Kaplan. Sacó la cantidad indicada y se sintió aliviado de que aún le quedaba suficiente para que, administrándolo correctamente, pudiera terminar el mes con sólo algunas privaciones.

Llegó con bastante anticipación al lugar indicado, Greg ya lo estaba esperando ahí con un par de chicos que no conocía, seguro amigos de la calle donde vivía Greg, quién sabe, su capitán era muy popular.

Greg extendió su mano y le hizo señas para que le diera el dinero, a lo cual Teddy accedió sin quejas, aún se sentía mal por no estar atento a las llamadas de su amigo.

Después de una charla de tres (donde Teddy no estaba invitado) se pusieron en marcha sin un rumbo fijo para el rubio hasta llegar a calles desconocidas para él.

Desconocidas porque nunca se habría acercado a esos lugares sin tener una razón de vida o muerte, pero bastante conocidas por lo que albergaban: casas de citas.

-Greg… - comenzó a decir, tan bajo para que nadie le escuchara. No podía imaginar que esa belleza llamada William viviera rodeada de tanta maldad.- Greg…

Pero Greg no le estaba escuchando. Ted caminaba dos pasos atrás de los demás chicos que reían y fumaban sin parar. Teddy se dio cuenta de que lo habían engañado demasiado tarde. No iban a ir a conocer a William, iban a gastar el dinero en prostitutas… su dinero de todo el mes, y lo peor es que probablemente lo iban a obligar a _debutar_ con una chica… a él, un homosexual de closet.

Se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa de citas, muy elegante y pulcra. Ted se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien vestido, hasta ese momento no había notado que todos los chicos con los que iba venían de pantalón de vestir, camisa bien planchada y zapatos brillantes. Él era el único de playera y tenis. Probablemente no lo dejarían pasar. Lamentablemente no fue así, Greg pagó la tarifa de entrada y el guardia abrió la puerta sin mirarlos.

El aire dentro era denso, provocado por el humo de los cigarros y el sudor. Sudor. Para cualquier novato sería difícil respirar en ese ambiente, pero Ted tenía la cualidad de "adaptarse" a cualquier situación por lo que trató de no respirar más de lo necesario y se mantuvo de pie y completo ante el primer azote ambiental.

Rápidamente una mujer con una bonita lencería les llevó a una mesa cerca de la pasarela donde brillaba en solitario un largo tubo de metal que llegaba hasta el techo _para el show_ pensó Teddy, y se sintió enfermo.

Las chicas se empezaron a presentar ante los muchachos para ser elegidas como acompañantes, Teddy notó que había de todo: chicas delgadas en lencería, casi tan delgadas que podía ver sus costillas, un poco más llenitas, como a Greg le gustaban, una de ellas se sentó en las piernas de su amigo y éste le susurró algo al oído, ella se giró para ver a Ted, rio un poco y le contestó que "tardaría uno o dos minutos en empezar". Ted se sintió avergonzado por lo que Greg pudo haber dicho.

Los otros dos muchachos –los cuales Greg no se había molestado en presentar- eligieron también un par de chicas para que les atendieran pero no se quedaron con ellas mucho tiempo.

Las luces se atenuaron y otro tipo de música empezó a sonar. Ese tipo de música que hace que mires aunque no te guste. La pasarela brilló con luz blanca y las chicas empezaron a caminar por ella. Y para sorpresa de Ted no solo había mujeres, también muchachos que apenas aparentaban la mayoría de edad paseaban por la pasarela en ropas diminutas. Altman no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo la reacción de sus tres acompañantes, los tres silbaban a todo lo que se movía frente a ellos (seguramente ya estaban algo pasados de copas) y de pronto… al mirar hacia el frente, se quedó frio.

-¡Wiccan, la bruja!- sonaba en las bocinas el presentador. Y todos empezaron a aullar.

Wiccan empezó a bailar en un show que de pronto se volvió privado para Teddy, ya no había nadie ahí, no había más olores, más humo, solo él, la pasarela, el tubo y el sensual baile de William, y cada vez menos y menos ropa.

Cuando Teddy despertó estaba tirado junto al basurero detrás del elegante local que visitaron. Le costó trabajo entender por qué le dolía tanto la cara pero pudo notar sangre seca en sus puños y en su nariz. ¿se había auto flagelado? Estaba seguro que aún no llegaba a ese nivel de masoquismo, pero tampoco recordaba cuándo había iniciado la pelea.

Caminó con la camisa rota hasta su casa, estaba amaneciendo y lo que más le preocupaba no era el dolor debajo de sus costillas, era explicarle a su madre el porqué de su apariencia. Ted no solía ser violento.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta –con el agradecimiento que conlleva- que su madre tuvo que irse muy temprano por un negocio, así que no tendría que explicar nada…

_Que suerte…_

Se metió a bañar y notó los moretones sobre su abdomen y en sus brazos. Le dolía la nariz y la espalda, seguramente lo habían golpeado más de dos sujetos. Abrió el agua fría para menguar el dolor, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua se deslizara sobre su cuerpo. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado; no había bebido, por lo que no le fue muy difícil.

_Bien… estaba Wiccan… quiero decir, William, bailando solo para mi… no, no solo para mi, decenas de personas lo estaban mirando, hombres y mujeres, y Greg y ese par de idiotas… y su ropa empezó a caerse, es decir, empezó a quitársela suavemente, la gente gritaba a su alrededor… ¿porqué no podían quedarse callados y disfrutar su belleza? Estaba vestido de piel, torero de piel sin mangas! Y luego al quitárselo, su cuerpo torneado, bien formado, oh por todos los superhéroes, que hermoso cuerpo, sus piernas deliciosamente marcadas con ese pantalón que se le ajustaba como mantequilla en el pan tostado… quiero comer de ese pan… mi hermoso William, bailando con esos brillantes y largos guantes, bailando y mirando intensamente hacia ningún sitio. Recuerdo que se desabotonó su pantalón… creí que me llevaría hasta el cielo con el olor de su abdomen… su sudor, el único aroma que recuerdo de toda la noche._

Ted colocó su mano en su miembro, que ya estaba duro y esperando atención de su parte, y dejó que su mano hiciera el trabajo que esperaba que William le hiciera en algún momento.

_Cuando empezó a balancearse en la tabla, en el tubo, cuando se agachó con sus piernas abiertas y dejó que imaginara cualquier cosa ahí… recuerdo que… recuerdo que… _

Su mano estaba desenfrenada, se hacía daño pero no le importaba, necesitaba experimentar el placer que esa imagen le había provocado. No tardó nada en correrse, salpicó un poco la pared del baño en la que estaba recargada su frente.

-Recuerdo-dijo en voz alta mirando al suelo con su mano aún en su miembro, acariciándose por el dolor provocado - que justo cuando se levantaba un tipo se subió a la plataforma y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta –al menos eso le pareció a él – Y yo no pude soportar ver a otro besando a mi William… luego de eso… oh... genial, yo inicié la pelea…

Salió de la ducha más muerto que vivo y se acostó, afortunadamente era sábado y podía quedarse a dormir sin preocuparse por nada.

La tarde llegó antes de que él pudiera conciliar el sueño, iban ya dos días sin dormir (sin contar las horas que estuvo desmayado en el basurero) pensando en William y las reacciones que tendría al conocerlo, arruinó su oportunidad y no podría pedirle a Greg que le llevara de nuevo. Así que se levantó y decidió que investigaría cómo llegar (la primera vez estuvo bastante distraído) y lo visitaría esa noche de nuevo… aunque no estaba seguro de que lo dejarían pasar.

Salió de su casa, los moretones casi habían desaparecido, y se dirigió a un local de renta de trajes y smokins pagó con lo que le quedaba de su mes de subsistencia y se llevó un sencillo traje negro con moño. Se sintió un poco ridículo con el moño puesto cuando se miró al espejo y lamentó no haber rentado la corbata, pero ya no tenía más dinero. Aún tenía que resolver cómo pagar su entrada.

Tomó su alcancía y la lanzó al suelo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse… _los ahorros para la universidad…_ Tomó el dinero y salió rápidamente de su casa, no sin antes dejar una nota explicando que se quedaría en casa de unos amigos (por si nuevamente le dejaban inconsciente toda la noche). Le envió un mensaje a su amigo Eli diciéndole que por favor lo cubriera si su madre le llamaba preguntando por él. Sabía que ante todo Eli era un chico que amaba la honestidad pero también era leal, y Teddy le prometió que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo necesitaba "encontrarse a si mismo".

Caminó hasta llegar a el barrio de citas y entró en él con más pena que miedo. La gente se le quedaba viendo, no era normal llegar sin acompañantes, pero él no puso mayor importancia y caminó a paso veloz hasta encontrar el edificio del día anterior.

Se comportó como si no hubiese estado ayer ahí, afortunadamente el traje le hacía ver totalmente diferente, y logró entrar sin problemas, después de pagar el costo de cover.

Como se había perdido en un par de vueltas, llegó justo cuando había acabado el show de la pasarela. La misma chica en lencería que le había atendido el día anterior –pero esta vez con un traje de coneja- le indicó que podía sentarse en una mesa con un grupo de desconocidos. Ted aceptó y se sentó con ellos, después de oírlos charlar un rato se dio cuenta de que todos asistían al instituto "B" y que todos estaban ahí esperando su turno de "bailar" con la bruja.

-¿Qué por qué le dicen "la bruja"?

Teddy asintió afirmando su pregunta. Los muchachos rieron

-¿No estás aquí por él también?

Teddy volvió a asentir.

-Pues, su _codename_ es Wiccan pero, ¡es que ha embrujado a media escuela! Por eso le decimos Bruja!. Se ha acostado con casi todos los chicos del insti… más bien, es como la novatada, nuevo que llega, nuevo que se acuesta con la bruja

Los muchachos hablaban todos a la vez contándose sus experiencias con "la bruja", coincidían en que ninguno era homosexual y que tenían sus respectivas novias

-¡pero uno simplemente no puede perderse la oportunidad de joderlo! Está re bueno!

-¡Buenísimo!

-Ahhh! Hoy dicen que se vestirá de lencería para los privados

-No puedo esperar mi turno!

-Y…- se atrevió a intervenir Teddy – ¿Dónde se saca turno?

-No seas bobo idiota!, es la bruja quien decide, cuando termina con uno sale a buscar otro, es un devorahombres!

-Una excelente prostituta!

-Exigente querrás decir, no se acuesta con cualquiera!

-buuh

_¿No con cualquiera?_ Pensaba Ted _ pero acaban de decir que se ha acostado con medio instituto…y estos muchachos no parecen nada del otro mundo… _la templanza del rubio empezaba a ceder, su William, la imagen perfecta de la que se había enamorado estaba rota, completamente rota… o al menos, una esperanza, tal vez estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, tal vez su hermano lo obligaba a hacer esas cosas. Thomas… ¿en dónde estaba?, siempre acompañaba a William y nunca lo dejaba solo, pero en este lugar William se comportaba diferente, era él quien actuaba sin aparente vergüenza.

Aún se debatía contra sus emociones encontradas cuando Wiccan salió de uno de los privados y se dirigió a un hombre que estaba rodeado de tres voluptuosas chicas y bastante ebrio, le jaló de la corbata y le habló al oído e inmediatamente, como por arte de magia, el hombre se incorporó y, dejando atrás a las señoritas, siguió a la bruja hasta el privado.

Ted se quedó estupefacto, a pesar del dolor que le causaba ver semejante acto, se sentía excitado, ¿era "la bruja" la causante de ello? Decidió salir de ahí y esperar a que amaneciera para tratar de encontrarse con William cuando se retirara a su casa. Dio dos vueltas a la cuadra buscando salidas alternas sin encontrar mas que la que daba al basurero. Cuando regresaba ya por segunda vez se encontró de frente con Thomas, quien –con cigarro en mano – lo miraba amenazante.

-¿te conozco?

-No… Es decir, no lo creo.- Ted trató de sonar lo más elocuente y sereno posible, no quería dar una mala impresión a un sociópata.

-Vi que andas dando vueltas a la calle… ¿se te perdió algo?

-M-Mi cartera- mintió – Perdí mi cartera…

-¿ehhh?... ya no la vas a recuperar, seguramente alguna de las chicas de ahí dentro te la robó o quizá – Y sin que Teddy pudiera percatarse del movimiento, Tommy se acercó a él y sacó la cartera de la bolsa secreta del saco –No sabes ni donde la habías guardado.

-Ah! Aquí está!, entoncesss… me retiro, ya me voy… un gusto Thomas.

-Tommy.

-Eh?

-No me gusta que me llamen Thomas.

-Tommy, entonces… mucho gusto

-No me presenté. ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Eres uno de esos idiotas fanáticos de mi hermano? ¡Porque si es así te voy a romper la cara! –Tommy de nuevo se acercó al rostro de Ted con una velocidad mayor a la humana común, logrando que éste retrocediera sorprendido.

-No soy su fan – y esta vez no estaba mintiendo – estoy enamorado de tu hermano… o al menos eso creo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron una serie de puñetazos fuertemente encajados en su abdomen y rostro, al menos ahora sabía que solo una persona le había golpeado la ocasión anterior, y desafortunadamente, había sido el hermano de su ángel.

Cuando despertó nuevamente estaba tirado sobre las bolsas de basura pero lo primero que vio no fue la sangre en sus manos, esta vez no había ni siquiera podido golpear a nadie, vio a Tommy, que estaba sentado observándolo mientras fumaba otro de sus cigarros (de esos que te hacen moverte a velocidad de la luz).

-Ya amaneció, princesa – le dijo en tono de burla. Teddy trató de incorporarse y se dio cuenta con tristeza de que le traje rentado estaba hecho un asco, ahora tendría que pagarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes otras víctimas?... es decir, tu _hermano_ es muy popular ahí dentro…

Tommy le tomó del cuello de la arruinada camisa y levantó el puño, pero no lo golpeó. Solo lo miró un momento muy enfadado, luego lo soltó y volvió a recargarse en la pared del callejón mientras se acabó el cigarro.

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato… ¿era cierto?

No habían tenido una extensa conversación, por lo que el rubio supo exactamente de lo que hablaba el peliblanco.

-Yo… no entiendo hasta que punto estoy enamorado, es decir, estaba seguro de estar enamorado de William hasta que…- Tommy rió quedamente - ¿qué?

-Le has llamado William, aquí todo el mundo le dice Wiccan, o bruja. Nadie le llama por su nombre real… - Tommy le hablaba pero no le miraba, miraba hacia la oscuridad del callejón.

-Pues, se llama William Kaplan, pero justo ahora, es todo lo que se de él.

-Si. Y que es la mejor de las prostitutas de la casa "C"

-Eso no lo se, nunca he estado con una, ni con él…

-Billy nunca te va a elegir, eres un do nadie que viene de " . " y no tiene dinero que gastar.

-¿El… realmente es así?

-Es así. Aunque no es que necesitemos dinero… ¿sabes? Nosotros somos hijos de Wanda Maximoff, pero fuimos dados en adopción por culpa del abuelo… o bueno, la culpa la tuvieron sus hijos incestuosos, supongo. El gran abuelo no podía permitir que fuésemos reconocidos, ya que Pietro es nuestro padre y nos mandó con familias que no podían tener hijos… ahora que hemos crecido y nos hemos rencontrado, el abuelo ya dio el viejazo y está arrepentido de habernos mandado a hogares distintos y nuestra madre nos ha dado todo su apoyo para pertenecer de nuevo a la familia, pero Billy quiere más que eso, no es exactamente dinero, sino saber que la gente _desea_ estar con él.

Teddy le escuchaba en silencio, no entendía por qué Tommy, después de darle tremenda golpiza, le estaba contando todo eso, _quizá cosa de drogadictos…_

-Billy está por terminar su jornada de trabajo… viene aquí los fines de semana, así que mañana estará aquí de nuevo… si quieres, yo puedo tratar de ayudarte a que Billy te llame a su privado… pero el trabajo más difícil lo tienes que hacer tú.

-¿de qué hablas? Yo… nunca he estado con nadie pero…

-Ja! Un debutante! ¡y con mi hermano! ¡Esto va para la historia! peero no me refiero a "el trabajo sexual" el sexo es natural en los seres vivos (hasta en las plantas) así que sé que te irá bien… con ese cuerpo seguro Billy se entretiene mucho. – Teddy se sonrojó – El trabajo que te digo es… que transmitas tus sentimientos a mi hermano. No me gusta verlo hacer esto, pero Billy ha sido traicionado tantas veces, lo han usado en tantas ocasiones, que decidió que _este_ tipo de vida era lo mejor para alguien como él. De víctima se convirtió en un engatusador…

-Mis sentimientos… pero… estaba seguro de que lo amaba… amaba al William de mis ideales, al que había construido con mi imaginación… fui tan ingenuo…

-Pero… la primera vez que lo viste bailando, quisiste matar al tipo que lo besó, ¿no? Y ahora… aún sabiendo todo lo que te conté, aún sabiendo que Billy hace esto porque _él quiere hacerlo_, aún así quieres tener la oportunidad de verlo, ¿no? O vas a huir…

-No voy a huir.

-Entonces te espero mañana. Llega más temprano, llega a verlo bailar, yo le hablaré de ti. Él te estará esperando. No nos decepciones. o te mataré.

-De-de acuerdo… yo… mañana… más temprano… voy a…

-Shhh! Ya viene saliendo, ¡nos vemos! ¡no me falles! Pero más importante ¡no le falles a él!

Diciendo esto Thomas se levantó y corrió a alcanzar a Billy, quien ostentaba una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos.

La noche del sábado fue tan pesada como las anteriores, no tenía un traje decente, tampoco dinero, no había comido nada y sus ojeras empezaban a notarse. Su mamá lo llamó dos veces para desayunar pero no bajó.

Se sentía desesperado, Tommy le dijo que no le debía fallar, qyizá era él quien podría rescatar el alma de Billy de esa oscuridad pero necesitaba dinero para hacerlo, dinero para pagar la entrada al local, dinero para pagar el baile, dinero para pagar la entrada al cuerpo de Billy… dinero para tener la oportunidad de llegar a su alma.

Descubrió que ahora que conocía la "verdadera identidad" de Billy, necesitaba protegerlo, cuidarlo, apartarlo de eso, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba más que antes y que haría incluso lo impensable para lograrlo.

Así que, si necesitaba dinero, lo conseguiría.

Su primera víctima fue su madre, a la cual le explicó que había olvidado decirle que necesitaba comprar un libro que además era carísimo y que solo tenía la mitad del costo, además era urgente comprarlo ese día pues necesitaba hacer tarea. Su mamá se mostró inamovible cuando le dijo que usara del dinero del mes y luego se lo repondría. No había manera de argumentar nada más con ella.

Teddy salió para "buscar una librería abierta en domingo" y comprar el dichoso libro. Caminó resuelto a casa de Eli, su amigo de la secundaria, el chico más leal que conocía. Seguro que podría ayudarle.

-…

Fue todo lo que recibió de respuesta por parte del moreno antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Bueno, era un completo descaro irlo a visitar solo para pedirle dinero después de pedirle que lo cubriera en alguna de sus fechorías…

Más desesperado y con menos opciones en la cabeza decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y visitar a su último recurso.

-Recuerdo que el edificio era más pequeño la última vez que vine…

-La última vez que viniste tenías 12 años Theo…

Kate Bishop era alta, guapa, muy guapa y había sido la novia de Ted en la secundaria, sólo para ayudarlo a despejar los rumores de su orientación sexual (la cual ella conocía). Tendrás que explicarme cual es la razón por la que vienes a pedirme dinero después de no vernos en… qué, ¿tres años?.

-Necesito salvar una vida Kate… es todo lo que te puedo decir.

-Y necesitas dinero para hacerlo… si, bueno, si no te conociera diría que estas mintiendo, pero eres un chico tan honesto… Ted… ¿estás llorando?

-Es-es que… si no me lo das tu… ¡tendré que asaltar a alguien! De verdad Kate! Estoy desesperado! Esa persona depende de mi… ¡y yo de ella! – sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, se sentía tan pequeño, tan inútil…

-Ted, Ted!, no llores cariño… te daré ese dinero, no voy a preguntar nada más…

Kate le dejó en el umbral de la puerta y entró a buscar el dinero que Teddy le había pedido. Además, como chica que era, no había dejado de notar que el la bolsa que tenía teddy en una mano traía el traje sucio que había rentado.

-¿vas a … mandar a lavar eso?

-Ah… si… veré que puedo hacer… tendré que pagarlo… -trató de bromear – creo que necesito un empleo urgente…

Kate le quitó la bolsa de la mano y le indicó que regresara en un par de horas por él.

Teddy la abrazó fuertemente y le besó las mejillas mientras la mojaba con lágrimas de agradecimiento, Kate se limitó a sonreír y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda..

-Y la próxima vez ven primero a verme a mí.

Teddy regresó por el traje dos horas después, Kate no pudo entregar el traje pero el hijo del mayordomo (Jonas) se lo entregó junto con una nota de Kate que simplemente decía _éxito_ _superhéroe. _Teddy sonrió y sintió que la fuerza regresaba a su cansado cuerpo.

Al llegar la noche, Teddy estaba como nuevo.

Llegó temprano, los primeros clientes estaban llegando y el casero le miró divertido. "Es el único cliente que paga solo por mirar" escuchó que le comentó al guardia cuando pasó por delante de ellos, no le dio importancia, sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de emoción, se sentía comprometido, como un doble agente trabajando para la mafia para rescatar a su amado William.

Se colocó en el mejor lugar para mirar el baile, ese esquicito baile que le hizo sudar y volar en solo unos instantes… lo volvería a ver, William volvería a bailar, pero esta vez sólo para él. Un hombre le miró enfadado, seguramente estaba ocupando su asiento, pero nuevamente hizo como que no le importaba.

Parecía que la gente estaba más nerviosa que los días anteriores, a cualquiera que miraba se le notaba la preocupación, el estrés, la impaciencia. Pero era solo cosa de Teddy, quien reflejaba sus emociones en los demás.

Una chica se sentó junto a él y le ofreció un poco de licor pero el rubio la rechazó amablemente. Ella se dirigió a su grupo de amigas y todas lo miraron decepcionadas. La verdad es que Theodore estaba justo como quería (y querían ellas) la ropa se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo atlético, era rubio de ojos azul brillante y tenía aire de chico melancólico necesitado de amor. Además, esos diez piercings repartidos equitativamente en sus dos orejas llamaban a gritos la atención de las chicas; y sin embargo Ted solo estaba ahí para rescatar a su ángel caído.

Llegó el momento tan esperado, después de rechazar varios servicios, por fin fue hora del baile en la pasarela, esta vez William, o Wiccan –como lo llamaban ahí- salió primero a escena, eso significaba que solo tendría unos minutos para calentar a la audiencia, probablemente había una nueva _deliciosa _figura para entretener a los hombres… tal vez se trataría de una chica esta vez. Teddy se concentró en admirar cada segundo de la extraordinaria figura que se paró casi frente a él.

Wiccan vestía un traje de dos piezas: una capa roja abotonada alrededor del cuello y un totalmente entallado traje, una especie de licra tipo expandex azul oscuro con una franja azul claro en cada costado que empezaba debajo de la siza y terminaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, haciendo la forma de una bota larga ajustada a sus piernas. Su traje marcaba cada uno de sus atributos sin dejar casi nada a la imaginación. Ted sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y no pudo evitar poner su mano en la nariz para evitar que le sangrara. William se agachó y puso su dedo más largo en la barbilla de Teddy, haciendo que este se paralizara por completo y por poco le provoca un desmayo. _La bruja_ se levantó y se dio media vuelta para volver a los vestidores, la siguiente chica también traía un traje entallado pero abierto en el escote, Teddy ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver de qué color iba vestida; se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el área de los privados.

Tommy le estaba esperando vestido con un traje gris a su medida, camisa blanca y corbata verde. Para rematar su imagen usaba lentes de cristales amarillos y un peinado sofisticado, bastante mejor arreglado que las otras dos ocasiones. Estaba terminando de hablar con el guardia de seguridad y puso algunos billetes en la bolsa frontal del saco del hombre.

-¡llegaste temprano!, qué impresión, ayer creí que no vendrías, que perderías tu hombría en el camino y decidirías encerrarte en tu habitación. Ajajajajaja.

Teddy no podía responder, sabía que Tommy no necesitaba una respuesta para cada cosa que tenía que decir.

-¿Listo?

El rubio asintió con nerviosismo mientras el peliblanco le hacía señas de que lo siguiera. Ambos llegaron a un cuarto con puerta de madera (los demás tenían cortinas unos con otros y estaban llenos de chicas semidesnudas esperando un cliente), Tommy tocó dos veces y abrió la puerta. "No dejes que pregunte cómo nos conocimos" le indicó y le dio un empujón para dejarlo dentro del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

La habitación era como entrar a otro mundo, estaba llena de humo, pero era de incienso y aromatizado, sin embargo su respiración se dificultaba, más que nada por la presión de encontrarse por fin cara a cara con _su_ persona. Los colores eran una gama de rojos y rosas, no había otro color en el cuarto, excepto por las velas, que estaban adornadas en lámparas con pantallas azules. Billy estaba recostado en la cama, la cual tenía cortinas de tela de razo rojo y rosa. A un lado había un taburete con todo tipo de frascos, con afrodisiacos, lubricantes, perfumes y una cajita con preservativos.

Wiccan se incorporó un poco al ver que su _cliente_ no se acercaba.

-Me dijeron que eres tímido… no me imaginaba cuanto.

La voz de William era mucho mejor que el trino de las aves para Teddy, su voz, dirigiéndose a él. No podía dejarlo hablar solo, aunque le encantaría escucharlo por siempre. Se acercó un poco y trató de tomar toda la seguridad y fuerza que no se había ido con el roce del dedo de Billy en su barbilla.

-Me llamo.. Theod-

-No necesito nombres cariño, solo ven, tu mejor carta de presentación está debajo d etus pantalones- y levantándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama agregó – ya sabré luego si debo llamarte "Mr. P" o "mini p" - y sonrió sonrosado.

Teddy se sintió avergonzado por el comentario, pero estaba seguro de lo que tenía, aunque esperaba no ser solo _eso_ lo que recordara William de él. Se acercó suficiente como para poder distinguir a su futuro novio en toda su plenitud. Aún llevaba su "disfraz" puesto estaba acariciando sus propios muslos para incitar a Teddy a iniciar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a tomar con esto?, recuerda que cobro por minuto… - Wiccan se estaba aburriendo, nadie se había tomado tanto tiempo en abordarlo y el que tenía enfrente parecía no saber qué es lo que tenía que hacer - ¿Vienes o voy?

-N.. No. Espera…

Tedd se acercó ya finalmente hasta la cama y se sentó al lado derecho de William, sin hacer nada mas que agachar la mirada, Billy le tomó de la barbilla y le sorprendió con un beso, el rubio no pudo más que abrir la boca y dejar que la experta lengua de Wiccan hiciera el trabajo.

_Un delicioso sabor… nunca pensé que la saliva de alguien más supiera tan bien… su lengua jugando en mi garganta… ahhh… que bien se siente esto…_

Teddy levantó su mano y la colocó en la nuca del moreno tratando de empujar más sus cabezas, se estaba excitando muy rápido, recordaba que su primer beso nunca fue tan delicioso (considerando que fue con Kate y para pretender ser hetero) tan caliente, tan poderoso.

Por inercia empujó suavemente a Wiccan hacia la cama y ambos usaron sus manos para acariciar la cabeza del otro mientras sus piernas se enredaban. La ropa empezaba a convertirse en un problema, pero Ted no iba a dejar que se la quitara tan fácilmente. No quería ser uno más en su cama, quería ser el elegido, el único a partir de ese momento. Iba a ser difícil ya que era un total inexperto pero lo tenía que intentar.

Se separaron para tomar aliento y el ojiazul lo miró profundamente a los ojos, el pelinegro sintió que le exploraba el alma y decidió apartar la vista, no podía mantener una mirada tan intensa y con su mano empezó a explorar el pecho de Teddy buscando los botones para quitarle la camisa; pero Teddy tenía otros planes y le tomó la mano que jugueteaba y la atrapó sobre la cama. Billy volteó de nuevo a verlo queriendo indagar en las intenciones de su acompañante, éste, aún sobre _"la bruja",_ sonrió tiernamente y le besó la frente.

-William…

Billi abrió los ojos sorprendido, nadie le llamaba por su nombre excepto su hermano y para pasar lista en el instituto. No esperaba un ataque como ese. Sintió que su corazón de pronto se encogía ante una extraña emoción. No dijo nada.

-Mi nombre es Theodore Altman, y te amo.

Wiccan no apartó la mirada del rubio pero sus ojos no soportaron mucho tiempo y sus párpados se cerraron sin poder contener un par de lágrimas. Después de respirar profundo para recuperar el control y con la voz un poco quebrada le contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Dime lo que quieras Altman, golpéame… incluso podemos tener los juegos más sucios que te imagines… puedes hacerme lo que quieras, puedes pedirme… que te haga lo que desees… incluso jugar sin preservativo si eso te complace…. – Billy no podía verlo, no _quería_ verlo, pero pudo sentir un lijero temblor en las manos del rubio, que aún sujetaba sus muñecas contra la cama.

Después de una pausa continuó

–solo… por favor, por favor…. – y su voz se quebró de nuevo – No me digas que me amas… porque no es algo que merezco escuchar… y tampoco creo que sea algo que entiendas…

-Mírame William, mírame, quiero que me escuches y entiendas.¡ Tómame en serio cuando te digo que te amo!

Billy sintió caer una gota en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Altman también estaba llorando. Ambos lloraban sin una razón aparente. Wiccan sabía que el rubio no hablaba en serio, por lo que no debería estar llorando… a menos que lo que le confesó fuera verdad y Teddy… Teddy lloraba sintiendo tristeza por la persona que amaba, sintiendo dolor por escuchar que _esa_ persona no se sentía con derecho a ser amado.

Teddy soltó a Billy y se sentó nuevamente junto a él. William se quedó un rato pensativo.

-¿por qué me llamaste William…?

-Ese es tu nombre, puedo decirte Wiccan si prefieres… pero la verdad me gusta llamarte por tu nombre real… no quiero que pienses que soy como los demás.

-…Billy… puedes decirme Billy

Teddy sonrió.

-Y tú puedes llamarme Teddy, Ted es muy corto y Theodore es muy largo, pero creo que Teddy sonará muy bien saliendo de tus labios.

-Entonces, te llamaré Teddy.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, un silencio agradable, donde casi podían escuchar sus corazones latir de una nueva manera.

-¿Teddy?

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

-A ti, mi amor.

Y esta vez, ambos sonrieron.


End file.
